This Is How A Heart Breaks
by SweetDreams01
Summary: As Robin reaches rock bottom, she goes to drastic measures to end the pain she feels. But how did she get to this point, and will Patrick be able to save her from herself?
1. Little House

**Chapter One: Little House**

When your life has reached rock bottom and everything you've cared for has been lost, what will you do? Will you fight to get back your life or will you give in to the despair that has begun to consume you?

And even if you do give up, can one person reach in and save you, changing your life? Or are you bound to be lost either way?

Robin stared down into the icy depths below her and wondered why it had to end like this.

She shivered as the cold, winter air passed through her flimsy jacket and the moon hung over her, radiating no warmth or comfort. It didn't matter either way. She had felt cold inside for months, completely numb.

She vaguely remembers the times that there was hope in her life. Love. Then she had thought that the happiness she had felt with him would never fade. That the rest of her life would be perfect and safe.

She couldn't have known how wrong she was.

Now she sat on the Port Charles docks, contemplating what she would do next with her life even though she already knew the answer. All she had to do was find the strength to go through with it.

It was just then that she looked down and realized she was sobbing, her body racking with the tears that had begun to consume her soul, her life. She could hardly tell nowadays when she was or was not crying because the tears that dropped from her deep, brown eyes never seemed to stop. She had so many reasons to be sad or angry and she could hardly think of one reason to smile or be happy.

There was so much that had gotten screwed up in the past few months and she knew she could never fix it. She couldn't turn back the clock and go back to when she was okay. And she couldn't end the despair gnawing at her heart at every, waking moment.

Or could she?

She puts her arms around her legs and holds on tight to herself as she rests her heavy head on her knees.

She struggles to hold onto herself because she knew that emotionally she was falling, sinking, down into the cold, empty abyss that had suddenly become her life. She could almost see its darkness symbolized, underneath the water, at the bottom of the ocean. The loneliness that had become her.

She knew that someday she would end up there if she wasn't already. So why not take the first step?

She laughs bitterly at the fact that on this same spot she had so many good moments and memories with her family, her friends...even him. But now all the moments had faded, the memories plaguing her with all she had lost.

But could she really blame anyone but herself? She had brought them to this point, she must have, and she shakes her head guiltily at what she has done. She had hardly known her life was spiraling down until she had finally hit rock bottom. Now she almost wished she could find a way to climb back up.

Almost.

If he was here with me he would have lifted up my chin and told me he still loved me. That I didn't have to do this to myself anymore and that I could start my life fresh with him.

Or maybe he'd just be disgusted, ashamed, at what I've done. What I've become. Maybe he'd just stare in to my eyes with a whole new look. The love that used to brighten them, now masked, dark with pity and anger, his eyes resembling coal... Maybe he would have passed me by.

I'll never know.

When did I become so destructive with my life, she wondered. I used to live life in the moment, and to the fullest, but now its different. So much has changed. I've become accustomed to waiting for the other shoe to drop or my life to spiral out of control.

Or even worse I've begun to hurt myself before anyone else can hurt me. To take the initiative and accept all the pain and the anguish. Embrace it.

Did it really make it better? She couldn't answer that question. All she knew was that she wanted to curl up into a ball and die. It was too hard living in this world and going through what she'd been through.

Especially going through it alone. She couldn't take it anymore.

It needed to be over. And only she could end it.

Its then when she remembers the bulge in her pocket and takes the object out, holding it in the palm of her hand. She turns the cold steel in her hand a few times, getting the feel of it.

She was holding a .45 caliber pistol. It was small but lethal; just what she needed.

She gets a faraway look in her eyes as she remembers the time when Jason taught her how to shoot so many years ago. She didn't want to learn how to hurt people back then. The love and hope in her heart had yet to fade and all she wanted was for others to feel the way she felt. She never wanted to hurt anyone.

But he said she must learn to protect herself. So he showed her how easy it was to slip off the safety with a flick of a finger. Then aim and fire. It was so simple he said and he felt better knowing that she could protect herself from the people who would eventually try to hurt her in life.

If only he knew that one day she'd be aiming it at herself.

As she begins to say her mental goodbyes to the few still left, she pauses when she began to think of him, her last love. Him and one other person that she loved so deeply it now hurt to think about. Her heart freezes as all the memories that have haunted her at every waking moment, every nightmare, come flooding back. I never meant to...

Don't do this, Robin. It's almost over. Just do what you have to do and end it. It could all be better in minutes, seconds if you want. You can't keep living like this. They keep saying it'll get better but it never will. You know that.

She was finding it hard to breathe any longer as her body, completely over raught with pain, overwhelmed her. Her heart had been wrenched from its place in her soul.

She was so sick of it all. Of waiting for tomorrow to be better when she knew it never would. Of holding on to the small part of herself that was still left. Of even waking up every morning as the painful realization of what her world had become set in. Her heart ached as she realized something, what would happen if she didn't go through with it.

It would only go down from here.

So she aims the gun at herself, tears flowing freely, uncontrollably from her eyes, completely distorting her vision. She pulls the trigger.

As she does this she simultaneously hears a voice calling for her, yelling frantically, "ROBIN!!!

The same voice that she had ached to hear all along. But was it a dream? It has to be. How could he be here?

Robin struggles to find the answers as it all goes black.

Heaven forbid she was dead and that it would all be over. Heaven forbid that she'd be deprived of her second chance or that he wouldn't reach her in time. But maybe, just maybe, heaven had nothing to do with it. Maybe what happened next was all up to her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? Does anybody want me to continue? Any comments, positive or negative will be appreciated. 

In case anyone is wondering about the title or story in general, listen to 'Little House' by The Fray on Youtube or something. This song is what inspired the story. If you want to know what happened that could possibly drive Robin to this point, keep reading. After chapter one, this story will go back in time, a few months before, to explain the many reasons why Robin got to this point and whether or not she can get her life back. Patrick will be involved and you'll see how in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Hundred

**Chapter Two: Hundred**

_Months Before_

"How could you?"

A simple question, yet one that Robin could not answer. She looked up at his tearful, thunderous eyes and could feel the pain that he felt. Her heart throbbed so much that it felt like it would tear in two, fall into pieces that she'd never be able to pick up. She couldn't stand this, and yet she couldn't answer his question.

"You can't answer me Robin?" he yelled to the woman he loved more than anything, "you can't tell me why you did this? I can damn well say it wasn't because you loved me."

"But I do," she whispered, without even realizing that the words had passed through her lips.

"No you don't Robin," he said bitterly as he paced the span of the room, wondering why it hurt so much, "and you never did. When you love someone you don't do this to them."

"I love you, you have to understand that," she said as the tears forming in her eyes began to match his. She tried to touch his arm yet he pulled away. Neither of them thought it could ever come to this point.

"Stop lying to me. We both know that you don't. What hurts the most is that even after what you've done, you try to rationalize it and pretend that its not your fault. Guess what, your secrets out. There's no reason for you to keep up the facade that you ever gave a damn about me."

"Don't tell me how I feel Patrick." she began to yell back at him, her voice as loud as his, "And what gave you the right to be judgmental? Haven't you ever made a mistake? When you first came to town, you weren't perfect but that didn't stop me from loving you. Can't you do the same for me?"

"Don't turn this on me! I knew you weren't perfect when I met you and the truth is I never wanted you to be. But I never thought you could do something like this either. You made me trust you. You made me love you so much it felt like my heart might explode," he said accusingly, "I was never supposed to feel this way for any woman, and I sure as hell wasn't meant to love or commit. But you changed my mind in a way that I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you. That I wanted to love YOU for the rest of my life. Was I wrong?"

"Patrick," she said and looked at him in such a pained way that he was forced to turn away. She wanted, no needed so badly to tell him how she felt right not, what was going on her head. If there was anyone she could confide in, she knew it was him. Yet she couldn't, and she knew it was better if he never learned the truth... At least she knew she should feel that way.

Maybe this is what she deserved for believing that love could last in the life she led. How could I be so stupid, she thought.

"I can't take this Robin," he said without looking her in the eye, "I can't look at you and remember what you've done," he musters, wiping tears from his eyes.

"If you want to leave, there's the door," she said, not believing a word she was saying but forcing herself to remain detached from the situation. Despite the pain she felt right now, she had to stick the plan.

"I think...I think that's a good idea," He said as he began to walk through the door of the loft they shared.

"So much for loving me forever," Robin said softly in a cynical, yet unintentional manner, "when the going gets rough, and we're supposed to stick together, you leave. Has everything we've been to each other meant so little that you could leave without so much of a thought? Then go Patrick, just go," she said holding back tears as she threw a vase toward the wall and it crashed, breaking into pieces, much like she felt her heart was.

He paused, and slowly turned his back to the door, he faced her. He couldn't leave like this, not until he heard the truth. As she sank to the couch he sat beside her, grasping her hands as if he was holding on to dear life. In Patrick's heart, he was.

He glanced at the ring on her finger and was reminded of the infinite reason why he couldn't just let her go. She was the person who he would always turn to, the woman he wanted more than anything to spend his life with. Even when it felt like she was the root of his anguish he couldn't help but turn to her to help him fix this. This shouldn't be happening, he thought.

"Just tell me it's all a mistake and it never happened. Tell me that I overreacted. Lie to me if you have to because I can't stand to believe that you could do this." She embraced him, without thinking, and he returned it, still confused and waiting for her answer.

She's going to tell me it was a big mistake in just a minute, he mused. She'll show me how wrong I am. God I hope I'm wrong. For once, I need to be.

"I can't," she whispered, nearly inaudible. Why do I have to do this she thought?

"What did you say?" he said, not wanting to believe that she was telling the truth.

"I'm telling you that its true," she cried out, and his body stiffened, cold to her embrace as he pulled apart form her arms and essentially, their life. He stares at her coldly, seemingly devoid of any feeling but hate.

"As hard as it is to admit, I cheated on you with Leo. And I care about him, more than I ever thought I did about you. I'm sorry, but thats the truth."

He stared at her just once more and with that he stood up and left, almost detached.

"How can you leave?" She couldn't help but ask even though she had given him every reason to do so. Even though she knew that it wasn't fair for her to do this to him.

"How can you ask me not to?" he questioned as he went through the door, slamming it on the way out. As soon as he left, whatever remnant he had of a mask of strength fell apart as his face crumbled and he slid down the wood of the door, his head in his hand.

He couldn't have known that Robin was inches away, the inconsolable burden of her lie sinking her to the door also. For once, neither knew or could understand what raced through the others mind.

For Patrick, he couldn't ignore the gaping hole inside of him that grew with every moment of knowing that he had lost her. He wanted so badly to walk right back in that room and show her that he loved her and couldn't leave her, even after all that had happened, because that was the truth. Yet something, whether it was pride or anger, stopped him from crossing the barrier between them.

In the apartment. Robin realized that she screwed up. She knew that she should be glad it ended this way, because it was for the best, wasn't it? As much as she hated to admit it or even realize it, he deserved better than what she could give him. With the multitude of lies adding up to her facade of a life, maybe it was better that he left now, before she hurt him even more.

_I didn't cheat_, she thought, yet still she pushed that dangerous thought away, right along with her longing for him. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she loved him and she didn't want to have to do this. She didn't want to be the reason why they pushed each other away.

With these thoughts, they leaned into the door and painfully put there hands up to it without knowing that a few inches of wood was the only thing that kept there hands from touching.

So physically close to each other they couldn't have felt more alone or farther apart. A sea of confusion pushing them somewhere between unsure and hundred. Holding on to the hope that they could somehow get past this.

* * *

** A/N: **So what do you think? Chapter three will show the aftermath of Robin and Patrick's fall out and the reason for Robin's lies. And one more thing, I want to show Robin's friends and family in this story. Who are some of the people you'd like to see as her best friends, closest family? Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. : ) 

**Plant Geek**: Thanks. I'll definitely continue. And I love Scrubs too. They're definitely my favorite couple.

**Nikki**: There will definitely be more than a few things that will lead Robin to attempting suicide. But one thing above the rest will be the last straw...Thanks for the info, I didn't know one of her Godfathers taught her to be such a crack shot.


	3. Shadows and Regrets

**Chapter Three: Shadows and Regrets**

_**Robin**_

A few weeks later, Robin sat in her living room as she struggled to forget about Patrick, knowing that she'd rather do anything else. She loved him, there wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. And in the past year, their love had deepened to proportions she had never thought was possible. For a man that she had once thought of as fatuous and obnoxious, in many ways he had become her miracle.

With everything that happened in her life from the time that she was a child until the moment they first met, it was hard to believe that she could ever be happy or that love even existed in such a harsh world. What she had with Stone and Jason was real, yet both relationships faded, leaving her alone once again. Who was to say that every person she cared about in her life wouldn't leave? That every dream would not wither away?

Despite these pessimistic feelings inside of her, she carried herself with poise each day, maintaining the perfect facade of happiness. She was Robin Scorpio and the world had to believe that she was strong and independent. Even though on the inside, she had truly given up.

She couldn't say that Patrick was the only one that showed her that love was real, that it existed and could last for even her. She knew that her friends and family had played a role in that. Yet she had to admit that Patrick had a huge role in helping her believe that even after everything she had been through, her life wasn't over. His love had brought her up from a dark place in her life that even he could never know about. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but to her, it felt like it was.

And now it was over.

She couldn't just get over that.

She sits on the couch, waiting, hoping for change a change in the situation. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened it a few seconds later.

Nothing.

Just like she expected. She was a logical woman and she knew that if she wanted to end this she had to face it head on. She's be damned if he let him ruin her life. She needed to talk to Leo.

* * *

_**Patrick**_

He focused on the adrenaline, the satisfaction that each punch brought him. Over and over until the hands that he once felt was so precious were battered and bruised.

He wished that the punching bag would make the difference that he thought it would. That it would help him release the pain and anguish that had begun to tear him in two. The pain of losing her.

It wouldn't, he knew that. And to be honest, he never expected it to.

To have something so important, so vital to your life, ripped away in a moment of anger and emotion was tough. It wasn't something that he could simply forget about, even though he fiercely wished he could.

He wished he never cared about her. That her personality, her intelligence, her beauty, even the way she could look in his eyes and tell him he loved her, wasn't enough to make him miss her. It killed him to remember the way she would hold him, as if he was her world. It hurt to know that it would never happened again.

It was over. How was he supposed to feel about that?

He still held on to the hope that somehow they could forget everything that happened and just be together. He had so many dreams in his life and everyone one of them included her.

He wanted the commitment that he had avoided so avidly in the past. He wanted that white picket fence and children in the near future. He needed to spend as many years as they had left, together. But dwelling on how drastically his life had turned upside down, didn't make him any closer to grabbing that dream that slipped a little farther with each moment.

The man that had once been so successful in all his endeavors, couldn't make a dent in this situation. Even if he begged her to stay, it wouldn't make a difference. She had fallen in love with another man.

He must have been such a fool, he realized, to not notice what had gone on for so long. And however much he tried, it seems he just wasn't enough for her.

Maybe he should have realized it before but he couldn't help but think that he was some how getting through to her. He had known for so long that Robin Scorpio was a mysterious woman and though she thought that he didn't realize it, he knew she kept many secrets locked up inside. Something was causing her pain with each day and he was so close to breaking that wall that she kept up, each day, unfailingly. Now he'd probably never know. He just hoped that she would somehow find that emotional release. She may have hurt him, but he still loved her and she needed her to be happy. That prospect was the only thing he had left.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Until now he had blocked out every sound at the gym but the concern in this person's tone had gotten through to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing Nik? I'm just exercising, there's no underlying meaning to that," Patrick says, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, there's no need for you to be so hostile. A few of the other guys and I want to know if you wanted to go to Jake's tonight."

"Sure, whatever. I won't stay for long though." Patrick resumes to punching the large punching bag, glove less.

"I think it'd be a good idea for us to step outside." Patrick acquiesces and walks outside with Nikolas, sitting on the bench of a nearby park.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Nikolas asks, worried about his friend.

"It's over." Those two words were the best way for him to articulate his emotions without getting overly emotional. As he speaks, he stares up at the stars trying to remain stoic by focusing on something else. Yet even the bright and shining stars reminded him of her.

"Patrick, stop speaking in codes and just tell me what happened."

"You know its all so ironic. People would tell me that she was too good for me. That I would break her heart. But in the end she turned the tables Nikolas. She stopped loving me the moment she cheated."

* * *

_**Patrick**_

Robin grabbed her coat from the rack in her apartment and opened the door, ready to face Leo, only to see Maxie and Georgie.

"Hey Robin," Georgie said, giving her older cousin a big hug.

"Hey Georgie, Maxie," Robin said as she tried to figure out a way to avoid speaking to them. Robin knew that she was an only child, but she loved these two and felt as if they were sisters. She knew that she could always confide in them, but she cared to much to get them wrapped up in her issues. They didn't deserve that burden. And even if she wanted to confide in them, now was not the time. "I'd love to stay and talk, but-"

"But nothing Robin. We need to talk," Maxie says as she grabs Robin's arm leading her to the couch.

"Talk about what? Everythings great, fantastic actually. I think I might get that promotion at work and-"

"Are you forgetting that we're your sisters, Robin? You don't need to tell us all that

b.s. to convince us that your happy. We know you. Somethings been up, hasn't it? We see you at work just as cheerful as ever, but I don't buy it. What's going on?" Maxie says her bluntness fading off into sincere concern..

"You know you can trust us Robin."

"I do, you know I love you two. Its just that Patrick and I are over, and its been hard. I wish it didn't end have to end this way, but its for the best."

"For the best...right," Maxie says skeptically, "So when are you going to tell us the truth Robin? I heard you cheated on Patrick with some guy, but I don't believe it. We were picking out wedding dresses just last week. I don't believe that you stopped loving him that quickly for some guy we haven't even met. Who the hell is Leo anyway?"

"He's someone that I met when I was in Paris. He came to Port Charles a few months ago and we've grown closer ever since. He really is such a great guy. I . . . love him."

"If you love him, why do you still do you still have your engagement ring on? And why does it look as if you were crying before we cane?" Georgie asks as she begins to break down the walls that Robin has kept up for so long.

Robin puts her head in her hands for a moment. "God, am I that obvious?"

"Yeah." Georgie and Maxie say simultaneously after glancing at each other, garnering a small laugh from Robin.

"I'm just not ready to talk, about it, okay." Robin says, pretending that Patrick was her only problem, still holding on to her lies.

"We figured as much, so we called a few people that might help you get over Patrick and Leo." Maxie says re-assuredly.

"Who?"

"Well-" Georgie begins before she's cut off by banging at the door.

"Robin, we know your in there. Open up." A voice that sounded a lot like Kelly demands, laughing all the while.

Georgie opens the door and Kelly, Lainey, Emily and Elizabeth walk in.

"We think you have this covered so we're going to go," Georgie tells Elizabeth. The two give Robin a hug goodbye and leave.

Elizabeth makes herself comfortable by hopping into Robin's lap. "Get dressed Rob, we're going out."

"I'm really tired Elizabeth. I think I might go to sleep. Maybe next time." Robin says making an attempt to get out of their outing.

"Its Friday, do you really we're going to let you sit here and mope?" Lainey asks.

"Not a chance." Kelly intercedes before she walks in to Robin's room to find her an outfit.

"Its been a tough week and its time for a Girls Night Out. You know, lick it, slam it and suck it." Emily reminds her making the four other women laugh.

On a more serious note, Elizabeth tells Robin about her concern. "You know we've been worried about you, and we really want you to have a night to just for get about your problems.

"So are you in?" Kelly asks.

Robin thinks for a moment, reluctantly. "I'm in."

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? I definitely wanted to show that Robin has family and friends that are close to her and care for her at this point. But that makes you wonder, where will they be when Robin's suicidal? How will she become so alone?

In the next chapter, Patrick and Robin will have a confrontation and Leo duPres (a character from AMC) will come into the picture. Just a reminder, Robin didn't actually sleep with Leo, so who or what is making her lie?

Thanks to all the amazing reviewers

**Daughterofcookie**: Not exactly, but thats a really good guess. Thanks

**Ray**: Thanks Ray. That's definitely a good thing, lol. I'll definitely try to write more often.

**JasonCourtneyFan17**: Thanks for the suggestion. I like the idea of Robin being close to her Maxie and Georgie and I'll definitely use Kelly, Lainey, Liz, and Emily as her closest friends.

**Kara**: Thanks. I was going to use Pete but I think Nikolas was a better idea.


	4. House of Cards

**Chapter Four: House Of Cards**

It's so easy to build a life of lies. To make up everything about yourself, your life, until even you become beguiled by the alluring allusion of what you want to be but simply, are not. Of what you want to desperately change, but can not.

You spend your life, waiting for someone to notice that every word you've spoken has been calculated and the real you has never been seen. But what will you do when those lies come scratching out and your own worse enemy is you?

Robin walked outside of the party and on to the balcony. Finally, away from the watchful eyes of her worried friends she could let go, if even for a single moment. She could allow the fake smile to melt off her face and be replaced with something real.

The emotions, the sadness, the pain she felt day in and day out, compelling her to think long and hard about her life and whether it was all actually worth it.

Was it? She paused to think for a moment.

She knew it was, and she shook off the morbid thought that there would ever be a point in her life that she wouldn't feel like living.

She takes a deep breath, trying to think of something lighter instead of focusing on everything that was wrong in her life. She knew that if she dwelled on all her suppressed issues she would break and she couldn't afford to lose herself in that sea of pain, especially now.

Robin feels someone's hands on her shoulders. Startled, she turns around. She's disappointed to see Leo Du Pres because in her heart, she knew she wished it was Patrick.

"I did it, are you happy now?" she says, beyond frustrated that she had to go along with what "They" had done to the life she made for herself in Port Charles.

"It was for the best, Robin," he said prompting her to give into the urge to slap him. As his head harshly snaps back she realizes how much she wanted to make him feel the way she felt. She wanted him to hurt.

"For the best?" she says truly astonished. "For the best would have been all of you leaving me alone and letting me live my life. Letting me be happy for more than two seconds. Why did you make me go through with this? Why couldn't I just live the lie?"

It was amazing how well her lies had covered up who she really was, her past. In all honesty, she wasn't the Robin Scorpio that everyone saw her, and no matter how hard she wished, she could never be her.

But she had come too long, to be truthful when in all honesty her lies had shaped who she was. The lies had become her truth, had become her. She couldn't change that, and for the most part, didn't want too.

"Robin," Leo says, ready to remind her of the urgency of the situation. Yet before he can utter another word, she was gone.

* * *

**The Bridge**

It was then when she saw him, on the bridge in deep thought. She wanted to go up to him and just scream 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it and I sure as hell, never wanted to hurt you. If it means that I'll finally have to let you in, completely this time, I'll give up all my lies for you.'

She wanted to talk to him and tell him everything so badly. She wanted to say and do so much but she couldn't, so she did the only thing she could. She walked away, giving in to the apathy that she was forced to take on as a new part of her life.

He looked at her and though she reciprocated the glance for a moment, they both turned to gaze back down at the water. Their feet swaying as they seemingly toed the line.

He took a leap and decided to grab a lifeline, her hand. In turn she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat together, precariously, as if with one fatal move, whatever semblance of a moment they were having might forever slip away. Out of their grasp into some unknown place that they might never reach.

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously. It was quiet for a moment until he decided to take the initiative and speak.

"I know that I'm supposed to hate you. I'm supposed to think that you're a slut and you're worthless because of everything you've done. I should even be sitting here, should I? But that was the old Patrick, the person that didn't know you, that didn't love you then. Honestly Robin, I could never be him again. I can never stop loving you. Even if I tried. I-"

She cuts him off with a kiss that slowly deepens for what seems like hours but is probably only a minute, maybe two.

"I love you Patrick, and I know you think you love me but you can't. There's no way that someone could ever love Robin Scorpio." Because she doesn't exist, she thinks.

"Don't you ever say that. There's a reason why I fell so hard into love with you. It's the little things, like your laugh, the way you smile, and even the fact that when I look into your eyes I see our future. I want us to work things out, I still want to marry you Robin.

"Let's go home and talk about this, okay?" Robin says as she looks behind her back, worried that someone might be watching.

"That's fine. Let's go."

They take the short walk to their apartment. Once they step in, she leads the way to the couch. She doesn't know what she should tell him or how much so she decides to be blunt and say, "You're probably wondering what happened between us, aren't you? Things were seemingly perfect, normal until I screwed everything up. Honestly Patrick, do you hate me? Because it seems that with everyday that passes, I hate what I've done more and more."

"It doesn't have to be that way Robin. I'm not going to lie and say I don't think that you have some deep, dark secret or say that I don't want to know. With time we can build on it until maybe, one day you can trust me enough to tell me. And if that day never comes, it won't change the way I feel about you. It won't make me love you any less."

What was she supposed to say to that? Rub in her fake affair, crush his hopes with false feelings of apathy or worse, tell the truth? She was supposed to be able to stay detached but something about him and what they shared made it that much harder. She didn't want it to be this way. . .

He kisses her just once, softly, before he decides to hug her. This simple act makes Robin, a woman too often guarded and tough feel vulnerable. They lay together on the couch silently until they begin to drift asleep, deciding that something's- for now- are better left unsaid.

The night goes on, undisturbed until Robin wakes up in a cold sweat screaming. The memories had once again resurface in the vivid nightmare that had tortured her thoughts all too often.

She had killed him, her father.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. You're all amazing and it helps to know what you think, good or bad. 


End file.
